I'll Always Love You
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: An accident left Ichigo alone and partially handicapped, now he must go through life without his love, but something awaits him in time... AU GrimmIchi Character Death Angst


A/N: Ok...I think all my other stories save for this new one and my Starrk/Ichi are going on Hiatus for a bit cuz I'm stumped on what to write for them. So to all who are waiting on updates on those stories, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except an Ichi plushie...now I need a Grimm one so I can stick them in a closet and pretend that they do naughty things together.

A/N #2: Also, this first chapter will have lots of time jumps. I'll mark each jump to try and keep it less confusing.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

"Wakey wakey, Kitten." Purred a deep baritone voice as the owner of the voice hovered over his lover, a feral grin planted on his face.

The smaller male upon the bed whined a little and shifted in his sleep to try and squirm away from the larger, hovering man.

The larger male grinned even wider before leaning his face down to nibble at the spot behind the smaller's ear, a spot he knew was highly sensitive for his smaller lover.

A squeak escaped the smaller male and he jerked away, one hand shooting up to hold over that spot, glaring at the other man with sleep filled chocolate eyes.

The bigger man laughed and sat back on his haunches, letting the smaller sit up, "Don't look at me like that. We gotta get goin. Ya know how yer bro gets if anyone's late to his 'fantastic Shiro adventures.'" He said, lifting his hands to make quotes around 'fantastic Shiro adventures.'

The smaller male groaned and fell back on the bed, putting an arm over his eyes, "Fuck...I forgot that was today..." He muttered before getting up again and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, not really minding the fact that he was completely nude, "You kept me up too late last night asshole..."

"Hey...you enjoyed it." The bigger man chuckled as he crawled off the bed and tugged the smaller to his chest, kissing him deeply while one large hand trailed towards the man's backside.

"Nnnng...Grimm...we can't go again...I gotta get dressed." The smaller male groaned after breaking away from the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers curled in the bigger man's shirt.

"But Kitten...yer naked an' teasin me..." The bigger man drawled, leaning down to kiss, lick, and nip at the smaller's neck.

"You're just insatiable...now stop and lemme get ready...unless ya want the wrath of Shiro coming down on you." The smaller hissed out as he tried to keep his hormones in check.

"Well fine then...but when we get home tonight...yer ass is mine, Kurosaki." The taller male growled out lustfully, giving one more harsh nip to the smaller's neck before letting him go.

"Damnit! Worst fuckin place to stall ya damn car!" Snapped the bigger, blue-haired man as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel then tried to get the old Cadillac started again.

"Um...Grimm..." The smaller muttered as he saw the lights signaling a train coming begin to flash, with them stuck on the tracks.

The old car sputtered and refused to start, no mater how many times the bigger man turned the key and grumbled curses under his breath.

"G-Grimmjow...I think we should get outta here..."

"I'm trying, Ichigo! The car won't start."

"Then let's get outta the damn car!" The smaller snapped, as he started to fumble with his seatbelt, completely aware of the train barreling down upon them with it's horn blowing.

The bigger man, Grimmjow, blinked and looked up, his crystal blue eyes widening at the sight of the enormous steam engine racing towards them, "Fuck!" He snapped, giving up trying to start the car and starting to get his belt off as well.

In their haste, they couldn't get the belts undone and with a deafening crash of metal on metal and a hideous screeching, the train slammed into them.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was him yelling for his lover, then a devouring blackness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days later<strong>_

"How much longer do you think he'll be out, Doc?" An older male asked the lab coat wearing doctor as he checked the orange haired male's vitals.

"I'm not sure Mr. Kurosaki. I'm still amazed he's made it as long as he has. The accident itself was bad, but add in the explosion of the car that caused all these burns...you have quite the fighter for a son...I just wish we could have saved that other young man as well."

The older Kurosaki sighed and nodded in understanding as he wrapped his hands around his son's right one, the seemingly only unbandaged spot on the orangette, "Come on, Son...wake up..." He murmured.

"D-Dad...?" The figure upon the bed muttered a few moments later.

"Ichigo!" The man gasped, sitting up straighter and looking down into his son's face, ignoring the bandages and burnt, yet healing flesh, "You're awake!"

"W-what...happened...?" Ichigo asked, his voice dry and scratchy.

"T-there was an accident, Ichigo. You and Grimmjow were on your way to meet us when your car stalled on a train track..." The man trailed off, glancing to the side, though he looked back at his son when he felt the younger man jerk as if he wanted to sit up only to hiss in pain and slump back down, "Ichigo! Don't try to get up! You had about seven broken bones on your left side and burns on ninety percent of your body!"

"Fuck...where's Grimm...?" Ichigo grunted, his eyelids drooping slightly and the corners of his mouth turning downwards.

The older man stayed silent and turned away from his son, closing his eyes.

"N-no...tell me you're lying...Dad..." Ichigo murmured, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

When the older man stayed silent, the damn broke and with a hoarse cry of pain and heart break, the young man completely broke down. He vaguely heard nurses and doctor's scrambling into the room and pull his father away before something was put into his IV, knocking him out to dwell within the darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four months later<em>**

"He won't get outta bed Dad..." A young, pale male murmured into the phone he held to his ear as his golden eyes watched his younger twin shift within the bed he used to share with his late lover, his distant chocolate eyes zeroed in on a photo of himself and a blue-haired man, "It's really got me worried...he just lays there staring that picture ya took at the beach of em...only if I force him...yeah...alright...bye." He murmured before hanging the phone up and closing the door to his brother's bedroom then making his way out to the living room, his eyes downcast.

When the door clicked shut, Ichigo turned his head to look towards the closed portal for a moment before looking back at the photo in his hand, "I miss you so much, Panther...I can't even cry anymore...The bones healed, the scars will fade...but this hole I have now...I don't think anything can ever fill it..." He murmured into the emptiness of his room before heaving a soft sigh, "I'll always love you, though...no matter where you are...I won't ever forget you...I don't think I can..."

The paler brother frowned deeply as he heard his brother's voice in the silence of the house. He couldn't even find the want to turn on the TV to try and erase the depressed air that now filled the dwelling. He sat there on the couch for a while until a knock sounded on the front door, only then did he heave himself to his feet and move to answer the door.

The face the greeted him on the other side was a familiar one and without even uttering a greeting, he stepped to the side and allowed the older Kurosaki to enter.

After passing his oldest son, Isshin Kurosaki made his way back the hall to his younger son's room and without even knocking, he pushed the door open and leapt into the room. He kicked his son from the bed only to land where the orangette had been laying, a scowl on his normally cheerful face.

"Ichigo. You have to stop this." He said as he looked down at his son who was pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking over his shoulder towards his father. The older man's scowl deepened at seeing the broken look in his son's eyes before he sat down and pulled the orangette back up onto the bed, tugging him into a hug, "I know you miss him, but that doesn't mean you should wither away to nothing. He wouldn't want that, you know that." He stated, sighing when he felt his son beginning to quiver in his arms, his shoulders starting to shake with sobs. Isshin lifted one hand to stroke his son's orange locks that seemed to have groan quite a bit, "Shhhh...it's ok..." He murmured, rocking his son as the young man sobbed his heart out.

The older of the two twins stood in the doorway of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes locked on the two forms on the bed. After a few moments, he made his way over and knelt on the bed beside his father before enveloping his twin in his own hug.

It was heartbreaking for the two older Kurosakis to see the heard-headed, stubborn orangette like this. Both of them wanted the old Ichigo back, but knew that he would be no where to be found anymore. After being with Grimmjow for the greater part of seven plus years, then having the blue-haired devil ripped away in the brutal accident, they knew Ichigo would never be the same again.

It took a while, but Ichigo's sobs eventually quieted and he pulled away from the embraces of his father and brother, his head bowed. He lifted one arm and rubbed his nose and eyes with it before shoving Isshin off the bed, "Don't kick me off my bed again..." He grumbled hoarsly, though it didn't have near the bite it would have had years ago. He then pushed himself off the bed and limped towards the bathroom that was joined with his room, not caring that the pajama bottoms he wore, an old pair of Grimmjow's, were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Isshin looked at his older son and cracked a wide smile, "Now why couldn't you do that, Shiro?" He asked, only to receive a foot to his face for his trouble, "Ahhh! Why are my son's so mean to me?" He bawled as Shiro walked out of the room as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later<strong>_

Ichigo sighed heavily as he leaned on his cane he had to use now as a result of the fatal crash that took Grimmjow from him. He stared down out the stone before him, the light wind blowing around his orange hair that now reached to his shoulder blades. The young man then crouched down with a small wince and reached out to trace the letters on the stone, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Hey Panther...I didn't bring any flowers cuz I know how much you hated things like that...I just brought myself. I still miss ya...more then anything in the world...it hurts...right here," He put a hand to his heart, "But not as bad anymore...Dad and Shiro helped a lot...they kicked my ass inta gear...I went and got a new job cuz after the accident and my...my breakdown...I got fired from the old one and it took a long time to find a new one...Shiro's staying at the house now...him and Dad are scared I'm gunna go into depression again...I won't though...least I'll try not to. Heh...ya remember Nnoitra, from school? I work with him now...he...he asked me about you...I started crying when he said your name and he freaked out...luckily Shin was there to explain what happened...everyone misses ya...I wish ya could come back...I wish more then anything that I was talkin ta you and not just a stone in the ground..." He sighed a bit and pushed himself back up with a small grunt of pain, "Anyways, Panther...I'll visit again when I get the chance...I gotta get ta work though...I love ya...always." He murmured before pressing a kiss to his fingers then resting his hand on the stone, "Little gift for ya...wherever ya are..." He said with a soft smile before beginning to limp away.

* * *

><p>Crystal blue eyes watched the orangette limp away as a soft frown formed over semi-transparent lips, "Damnit, Kitten...I miss you too..."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Fuck...this was makin me cry as I wrote it! It'll get better though...I actually have this one all planned out in my head...it'll probably only be like...four chapters or so though...anyways...thoughts?

Grimm: YOU KILLED ME! Damn bitch!

Ichi: Hey...no being mean to the authoress.

Grimm: But she killed me D:

Wulfie: Quit whining and be a good dead guy.


End file.
